Internal combustion engines include, among many others, systems for traction control. Such control impacts important aspects of vehicle operation, paramount among which is safety. There are many types of traction control systems utilized throughout the industry and implemented in various manners. For example, mechanical systems include limited slip differential systems, multi-wheel drive systems, and the like. Unfortunately, some low-end models of mobile vehicles preclude the use of the mechanical systems due to baseline costs associated with materials, labor, etc.
Recently, there has been movement in the industry toward assisting or replacing the mechanical systems with electrical/electronic control systems. Many of the electrical/electronic systems require numerous sensing devices, additional hardware for processing data from the sensing devices, and may also require additional parts to implement the system commands. Unfortunately, due to the electrical/electronic systems recent development, including such systems in low-end models, may be cost prohibitive.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system that would overcome these and other disadvantages.